


【授翻】Embers/余烬

by Clover_cherik



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)Doctor Strange (2016)Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Getting Together, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 07:42:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15903894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_cherik/pseuds/Clover_cherik
Summary: 从各方面而言，他们都天差地别。





	【授翻】Embers/余烬

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Embers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14662713) by [surveycorpsjean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/surveycorpsjean/pseuds/surveycorpsjean). 



> 这是一个给我大学室友Jord的生日大惊喜。7月见面的时候我会给你用真金白银（货真价实的钱）准备的礼物啦。

##  ****Part 1** **

“你该告诉我你要来的。”

“喔，别装作你还蒙在鼓里。”Tony说着将揽着杯子的胳膊扭了过去好把钥匙藏进裤子后袋里头。

Stephen从楼梯顶端俯视着他，然后举步走了下来，“说得我好像整天都在费心盯着 ** **你**** 似的。”“觉悟吧，那就是我要讲的，”Tony指出，“首先我拯救了一半的宇宙，然后呃，我记得这里头包括 ** **你**** ，大魔术师先生（Chris Angel[1]）。接着我把我黑心肠里所有的良心都用来给你买了咖啡，结果你就这么对我？惊呆我了。”

“你 ** **为我**** 在一个咖啡吧里等了六分钟？那得计多少美元？”

“你是要问我的时间有多值钱吗？——上回我就算过了，调整通胀率、盘点存货之后——”

Stephen伸手，Tony支起身子为杯子从手中魔术般地飞走准备就绪，然而Stephen只是从他手中接过了杯子，笑得真挚无害又有点恼人，“谢了，Tony。”

他不太确定该怎样看待Stephen那儿维持着的博物馆一般的古董风貌（ancient Smithsonian look）——上回他得到的解释是这些圣所至关重要。它们应该可以多接受点儿自然光，然后少点儿灰尘——见鬼，Tony对室内设计所知多少呢？（挺多。）

Stephen身着常服，这令他讲话的时候看起来不那么诡异，“来吧，上楼说话。”就好像他已经知道Tony为何而来。

Tony才没有被巫师吓到。他只是……依然，有些不安，对哈利波特的概念以及——以及魔浮斗篷什么的。后者飞过来拍拍他的脸，Tony使出浑身解数才保持了面无表情。

他的注意力被陈列在那儿的一个回旋飞盘所吸引——那玩意在空中翻滚旋转。Tony稍作迟疑，然后用空着的手在那盘子底下挥了挥；那或许是弦，隐形电线，抑或磁悬浮？

“别碰那个，”Stephen看也没看就说，“那玩意能把你的血吸干，然后从你体内召唤出一个精灵来。”

Tony以迅雷不及掩耳之势抽回了手，有些惊吓地捂住脸，“通常那种狗屎玩意儿不都该自带警告标志吗，Stephen!”

“通常这里也没什么访客。”Stephen笑着将他引至宽敞的图书馆边的一排椅子那里。Tony盯着座位看了会儿，然后Stephen自己先坐了下来，“就是把椅子而已。”

“我知道。”Tony咬牙切齿道，举杯啜了口咖啡好让双手有点事做。咖啡有点儿凉，他努力让自己控制住面部表情。

然而Stephen只是简短地点点头，咖啡就忽然在他掌下暖了起来。Tony的脸抽搐了一下嘟囔着发出一声 ** **哇哦**** ，而Stephen对Tony表达的喜爱之情的反应看起来有些过于得意了。

“那么，”他说，“有什么能为你效劳的？”

“喔……通常那不是我的——任务，”Tony挥着手道，“这整个——让我参观下这整所房子。”

“那你可选了个苦差事，是吧？”

“差不多吧。”Tony叹气道。他环顾图书馆四周；书籍们自行分类排序，另一些则发出了连续低沉的嗡鸣声。

Stephen的斗篷从窗边飘过，让Tony觉得后颈头发直竖。他尚且记得它被撕毁崩裂，记得尘土灰烬同死亡的气息。Stephen将咖啡举到唇边，Tony看着他，目光缠在他的手上。长长的蔓延的伤痕——顿点与破折——如同摩尔斯密电码一般。

Tony知道自己不该说起这个。脑海中滤过的每一个残存认知都在哭叫着说别——然而他还是开了口，“十一枚钢钉，嗯？”

Stephen对此毫未畏缩而这令人赞许。“我看到你已经研究过这个了。”

“如我所需。闻名于世的Stephen Strange医生——他们说你能将人体骨骼一块块接回去。”

Stephen耸耸肩，将杯子放在一旁，让它漂浮在那儿，“我曾经是。”

Tony有些语无伦次，“我只是不——我只是不明白怎么会，一个完全信奉科学的人，还是医学理学双博士——从各种意义而言你都曾是个无神论者。”

“现在依然是。”

“那你是怎么切换变成——魔法文物的？”

“好吧，你又说到点子上了。”Stephen再次伸手轻轻握住了他的杯子。“十一个小时躺在手术台上，十一个不锈钢钉。”Tony沉默着看他喝了一口继续道，“当你一无所有，你就会对所信奉之事感到惊诧。”

Tony对此略知一二。相对而言不算少；甚至足够多了。当杯子再次在他们中间晃荡起来，他不再感到不安了。（但可疑的是他确信杯子里头的味道闻上去像是被茶的味道所取代了。）

“我曾经同你一样，”Stephen说道，以一种温文尔雅、令人舒服的姿态笑了，那令Tony几乎有些措手不及。“高傲而顽固。”

Tony嗤之以鼻张嘴想要反驳，然而Stephen正以一种 ** **不同寻常**** 的神情注视着他，眼底光芒闪耀，不似平常。Tony挪回椅子上。对方坐起来握住杯子，就像 ** **普通人**** 会做的那样。

他不太确定有什么悄悄改变了。泰坦星上发生了诸多事件——但Strange自打他们回来以后就显然相当寡言少语。好吧，Tony设法救了他。花了三天，以救世主的姿态。

他问道，“那么你为什么不愿把所有问题一次性解决呢？”

Stephen立即就明白了，因为他举起一只手，摩挲着另一只像是要把紧张的情绪给蹭掉，“但愿有那么简单就好了。”

“你不能吗？”

“更像是……一个选择。手，或者是神秘力量。只能择其一。”

Tony舔了舔牙齿，点头道，“巫师也有准则。”

“秘法大师，是的。”

“差不多啦（Potato tomato）。”

“还有什么想问的？”Stephen简短地问道，而Tony咬着舌根觉得自己已经太过分了。他的胸口发麻——新反应堆就在那儿。

Tony清了清嗓子，揉了揉鼻子道，“好吧。有个建议，你大概已经知道了的那个。”

Stephen似笑非笑，“你不妨说说看。”

“你这儿人手短缺，”Tony四顾道，“我是说，我没看到有多少实习生在拿着魔杖穿着斗篷跑来跑去。”

“然后？”

“我们可以有后援，”Tony说着有点讨厌自己现在扮演的角色了（就跟Fury局长似的），“协议失效了。联邦调查局总是搞不清通缉犯和战争英雄的区别，于是我们收获了全球范围内的一大堆假想敌。队伍里有个不同的角色总是好的。你知道的，以防重蹈覆辙（when it rains hell again）”

手中的咖啡续满了。Tony忙于盯着杯子里新的奶泡旋涡而错过了Stephen脸上的表情。

“你是在邀请我成为复仇者的一员。”这不算是个问题。

“更像是，你做我们的后盾而我们做你的。”Tony耸耸肩，“下回有个甘道夫冲进来卷掉你大门的时候我们会在那儿恭候的。”

停顿了好一会儿。Stephen修长的双腿交叠着，用一只手支着脸颊和下巴。他凝视着Tony而Tony回以同样的凝视。Stephen的眼神锐利而冰凉，仿佛能径直将人看透。他的面容透着柔和与忧郁，直至那表情消逝。

“我需要与那愚蠢的协议互不相干。”

“包在我身上。”

##  ****Part 2** **

Tony比较期待的是在之后的很长、很长、很长一段时间里最好都不要再碰到一个挥舞着月球的太空霸主了；但无巧不成书的是，总是有活儿要干。

队长忙着处理各种细节上的事情；Tony则签着支票，修补着墙上堪比复仇者规模的大洞。

他不怎么在家睡觉。“ ** **我很抱歉，Tony——**** ”这话回荡在空荡的床上，然后他发觉自己更频繁地耗在复联总部。那里相当热闹。

一切已今非昔比。如今宝石们又一次地分散到了宇宙的天涯海角。Vision也变了，尚不算太糟，但还在Wanda陪同下学习认识自己是谁。他们消失了几周，但凡出现就是有什么要紧事发生；Tony对此不甚关心。

银护的成员们几周前便离开了。Tony为Quill提供了大概1TB那么多的音乐，因此他不期望那么快就能收到他们的回复。

打造装甲、打击外星势力看起来更容易些。思索死亡，思考宇宙之无垠，思忖有多少坏家伙在那儿打算粉墨登场大展宏图（make their comic book reveal）——诸此种种令Tony焦躁不安，迫使他去 ** **制造**** 、去 ** **修复**** 、去 ** **守护**** 。

一切都已改变，从Loki将外星军队从太空带入的那天起。接着又一次的，一个响指声贯穿了现实的边缘。事情总在持续变化着，而Tony依然得对付它们。

然而他可没想对付工作间里出现的任意门——转椅的轮子随着他向后倒下的姿势在地上刮擦打滑，椅子结结实实地碰在了工作台上，差点儿把他的工具全部撞飞。

“ ** **那是什么？**** ”Shuri的全息影像问道。

“我天，”Tony揉着臂膀，“操他的 ** **巫师**** 。”

“我需要你的帮助，”Strange说着，而那愚蠢的斗篷在风中猛烈摇曳——它居然还有胆朝他挥手。

“我知道你有一部手机的。”Tony站在那儿说道，“真的可以用一下，以减少我心脏病发的几率。”

Shuri笑了，“ ** **你不会出错。**** ”

Stephen展颜一笑。然后Tony指着全息影像气鼓鼓地说，“关了它。一旦完成我会让Friday把扫描结果发过去。”

“ ** **可别老死了啊。**** ”

Tony正要反击回讽，但Shuri已经比了个停战手势然后下线了。

“这证明新生代（Gen Z[2]）是我生存的灾星，”Tony叹气道，“你也是。你为什么在我家里？”

“跟我来。”Stephen说，转身穿过传送阵退了回去。

“嘿，你好吗，很好，多谢关心。”Tony自言自语道。他对这些东西并不怎么感兴趣，但他还是跟着去了；而当传送口关上，四周更冷了。

“见鬼，”Tony瑟瑟发抖，“我们这是在哪儿？”

“加德满都。”Stephen打开一扇巨石门，手指在稀薄的空气中结印画符。他笔直挺立，坚定不移——Tony直起身尽量缩小他们彼此的身高差，好让目光在Stephen转身时正好与他对视。“我需要你的专业意见。”

Tony确实笑了出来，“我的——什么，你是车子抛锚了吗？”

“不完全是。”Strange说着指向一个看上去像是什么史前遗物的东西，外观是一个八角形的构造，正嗡嗡轰鸣，翻滚起伏；咔哒作响，旋转开阖。

Tony吓了一跳，用手捂住耳朵道，“天啊，那是什么？”

“一个Shoton-Knuckle式的陷阱[3]。我的经验告诉我与其说那是魔法不如说是个机关。但我恐怕里面有些我不能碰的东西。”

“是这样么？”Tony眉头直蹙。

Stephen点头道，“魔法对它没鬼用（won’t do a damn）。它令人着迷。”

“我能碰它吗？”

“去吧。”

机关有篮球大小，但不沉，在他手中轻轻颤动着。

“这像是个魔方。你从哪儿弄来的这么个玩意儿？”

“一个格林迪洛在下水道里看守着什么，因而我相当确定那儿有个遗物。”

Tony咧嘴笑了，“你想让我试着打开这东西吗？”

他有些惊讶Stephen对他报以微笑，“倘若你有那么好心的话。”

 

##  ****Part 3** **

他总能自如应对穿着西装外套登上小报封面，就和满手油污攥着扳手时一样自在。你在某桩事中成长，然后长成为另一桩，这一切或多或少都会变得自然而然：快门、引擎、超音速飞行。

但Tony仍在努力习惯工作间角落里悬浮的那人——双腿盘起，双手规整置于双膝，正盘旋位于两英尺离地。

“要是没有你往我脖子上呼气我干起活来会更容易，”Tony说着拆析了另一份扫描，插入微型驱动并试图将这个外星人的指尖魔方再撬开一层，“你就没有诸如——图书馆什么的要看守的吗？”

Stephen挑了挑眉（那动作迷人得让人沮丧），“纽约又不是只有我一个法师。”

“噢，那可让我觉得更糟了。”

“我认为把那遗物单独留给你不怎么明智。”Stephen说，“以防——你知道的——”他用手指粗粗比了个手势。

“爆炸？”Tony接了下去。“那也不是头一回了。”他把滑下来的眼镜推了回去，然后将这个谜团的边缘范围缩小——那就是全部了；一个谜。他相当怀疑Stephen绝对有解决那个的能力，但或许是有点资源匮乏；因此Tony选择闭嘴。

“无论如何，”Stephen伸展了下，轻轻着地并活动着肩膀关节，“鉴于你够执着，你肯定会尽快搞定它。”Tony紧盯着Stephen的脖子而，对方正来回转头。

“干嘛不把它带去瓦坎达？”

“我更信赖你。”Stephen说。

该死的、英俊的蠢巫师，和他的友好的斗篷，还有大长腿。Tony朝着Friday咕哝了一声，更新扫描移动进入下个象限。他竭力阻止着想要回头看的冲动——但失败了，然后在看到Strange回望之时突然石化。

Tony已经持续研究了几个小时。Stephen一动没动就那么观望着，沉思着，平静地等待着。但他的视线，仿佛包含着什么以致Tony觉得后颈发烫。真气人。

Tony叹了口气，放下工具把它们都扫到了桌子一边——“呃，我想我差不多了解了。”

“那……遗物？”

“不，你。”

Stephen猛地一颤，眨了眨眼然后微微歪了歪头。他将手背在身后，稳稳回道，“怎么说？”

“你看着我，就好像在看着别的什么人一样。”Tony说。他猜自己又击中了要害因为Stephen看起来身体绷紧了。Tony转了转椅子，直视着Stephen，令他全神贯注。“你一定是在别的时间线里看到了些什么。”

就是这样。那医生所固有的晶莹剔透的职业光环裂开了一条缝；Stephen的眼中流露出深沉的内疚与痛苦，仿佛一本打开的书。

“Tony——”

“ ** **Tony，Tony——**** ”他嘲弄道，“在泰塔星之前你几乎都不怎么待见我。然后现在你 ** **信赖**** 我？你看到了什么？”

Stephen无声地咽了咽喉咙，看向地板。Tony发现他的睫毛很长，眼下微微低垂。“我不能告诉你任何事，那会影响我们真正在进行的时间线。”

“要说我听到了什么，那就是瞎扯淡的 ** **屁话**** 。我从我自个儿嘴里就听到够多了，多谢了你。”

Stephen挤出一个笑来，或许还带了点伤感。“大混蛋亿万富翁还会需要一个魔法师的认可？”

Tony一言不发，抱着胳膊。Stephen叹了口气，沮丧地揉了揉额。

“我该从哪儿说起？我认识了一千四百万个你。”

“然后？”

“你超凡绝伦。”

Tony以破纪录的肉眼可见的速度僵住了，脑袋像是被子弹弹中，四肢试图抓住椅子边。他想要从中搜寻出一丝憎恶，一丝嫉妒，一丝别有用心的目的。Strange知道Tony Stark在1460004次时间中做了错误的选择，然后导致了世界毁灭。那么——

“你从未放弃。”Stephen说，庄重而肃穆。“即便是死。”

他的心跳停了拍。

这算是什么？他说了什么？Stephen知道些什么？

“噢。”Tony搜肠刮肚找着词。

“抱歉，”Stephen笑笑。“我猜，我已经尽量表现得，跟你不那么熟。”

“但你确实了解我了，嗯哼？我的另一些，版本，理论上说，我人格中每一种可能性，好的和坏的。”Tony絮絮说着，心不在焉地揉着脸颊，“每一句我可能会说的话，每一件我可能会做的事。”

Stephen有些兴奋仿佛Tony终于说到了点上。“理论上讲是的，然而时间并不那么友好。循环来得比意料之中的多；任何微小的事物都会引发时间上绵延的涟漪，那些事件——”

“我们是朋友吗？”Tony问。

“几乎总是如此。”Stephen立即回答道。空气变得稀薄。Tony花了点工夫咽了咽喉咙，点点头从椅子上转回身，将头顶的扫描设备移回那遗物上。

“好吧。那么你周六最好出现来吃意面，不然我可会相当失望了。”

##  ****Part 4** **

不 ** **仅仅**** 是意大利面。事实上，大概算是“通心粉派对”，可以这么讲。一切糟糕透顶，蜥蜴人一再入侵地球然后他们就得在法庭上接受审判。所以，无论是见鬼的谁出现在意大利面周六夜上都会受赠一份免费意面，闭上臭嘴然后吃到犯困吧。

支持率比往常都高。即便是混账如Tony，也觉得有家人陪伴总是不错的。

“我昨天陪这位女士上了火车，她说他儿子的好朋友是个和卡戴珊姐妹联系紧密的名流。”Peter嚼着满嘴的贝壳通心粉说。

“别老看垃圾节目，kid。”Tony指出，还用叉子点点表示强调。“糟糕得投资，就是个骗局。”

“得了吧别说得好像你不看《阿斯加德的绝望主妇（The Real Housewives of Asgard）》似的。”Natasha玩笑道。

“我的大部分子民死于我胞姊之手。”Thor说着丢出一把斧头大小的扳手来。现场陷入了死寂；有人清了清嗓子。最后，至少Thor是笑了，双手拍着膝盖。“那会是相当有趣的。”

“还是呆在学校里吧。”Steve整整Peter的头发，把通心粉从色拉台边递给他。“别老沉溺在名人八卦里头。”  
“如果我是复仇者医院，那理论上意味着 ** **我就是**** 个名人啊。”Peter嘟囔着，转身问道，“Stark先生，你觉得我会是个卡戴珊那样的名人吗？”

“你不觉得你该低调点儿吗？”

“哟Tony，第二轮走一个？”Sam打断了他。

“碎成渣的意大利饺子总是令我失望。”Tony站起来，很高兴能将Thor、Peter留在那儿跟Natasha讨论怎么打破 ** **理想的情景喜剧**** 。

Tony值得一盘意面，好吧，该死的食谱。他花了整整一周来破解那个数独魔法蛋，就为了看里面坐着个，美其名曰，豌豆公主（a glorified beanie baby）。

“The Doll of Mafatia！”Strange喘着粗气，好像那该死地意味深长似的。Tony看着他一把抓住那玩意儿然后从传送阵蹿了出去，在那之后Tony就没见过他。直到他的冰箱边上开出来另一个传送门。

“天！”Tony朝着Stephen的俊脸就是一勺通心粉，面块儿直接越过了他。“给我走前门！”

Strange笑了—— ** **笑了**** ！——还把手揣进了口袋。

“我以为有人邀请我参加意大利面周六夜。”

他的嗓音低沉，如风拂过。Tony感觉脚趾在鞋子里蜷了起来。

房间的其余角落里传来各种挥手致意，尤其是Peter的，“嘿巫师博士！”

“你好Peter。”

Stephen穿着连帽衫和牛仔裤，就算是没穿他那战斗时通常会穿的典型的凯尔特忍者装，看起来依然令人生畏。Strange表现得随意而自然，自信满满，仿佛他肩上没有任何闪耀的魔法光环。门关上了，Tony用肘顶了顶他示意道，“好吧，请自便，巫师博士先生。”

对方眼神流转，“谢了。”

就算会因为诚实而脱发，Tony还是得说Stephen会出现真的令他震惊。Strange就是那种，仅仅为了取乐就会真的去背下来一本书的人，那种宁可喝茶也不喝三倍浓度的咖啡的人。耻辱啊！叛徒啊！

Stephen正在同Steve和Bruce聊天，怎么说，谢天谢地，他们现在差不多算是浑然天成的书呆子三人组了。Tony开始感觉眼睛后面泛起了头疼，于是他找了个角落，和Rhodey一块儿陷入了舒适的沉默（以及，电视）。

直到不久之后身边的沙发陷了下去之前他都还抱有怀疑。是Stephen，膝盖上顶着个盘子。他花白的头发整齐地向后梳着，除了一绺碎发顽固地挂在他的额头。Tony全神贯注盯着他的刘海，直到Stephen开了口。

“我想我是要谢谢你来着。”Stephen说，伸出了手。“为了，呃，上周。遗物的事。”

Tony在他的手和眼之前徘徊扫视，握紧了他的手然后晃了晃。Stephen的手掌宽厚，有些扭曲，但仍然坚定有力。温暖。

“你会告诉我那玩意儿是什么吗？”

“额，”Stephen顿住了，好像在搜刮什么合适的词汇，“我猜，你大概可以叫它，巫毒娃娃。或者别的更糟的什么都行。”

“行吧，好吧，把那些噼里啪啦的玩意儿从我屋里拿走吧。”Tony说。当看到Stephen笑了的时候他有点开心。即便是坐着，那人也比旁人高些，肩膀宽阔，举止也过于文雅了些。还有点傻兮兮，以一种讨人喜欢的姿态。他朝Tony眨眨眼，然后那眼神好像直接掉进了Tony的胃里。

“我该为承诺而烦恼吗？”

##  ****Part 5** **

世界嘈杂纷扰，而圣所里的日子也就显得不那么糟。一阵柔和的沙沙、沙沙的声响从顶层传来，将灰尘都扫进了角落里。Tony绝对能指出这里同迪士尼的相似之处；Stephen也不例外。

Tony为啥在这儿？他自己都不知道确切答案。

魔法，咒术，跟高等数学一样令人厌烦，但也有些令人着迷。神秘莫测，而奇异博士更是如此。

Tony抚摸着一支古旧的长矛，看着它在手中变换颜色仿佛那是一枚可以指示情绪的指环。Tony用眼镜扫描它的内部，浏览完所含元素然后将它放到一边。

“如果你是在找一个科学合理的解释的话，你是找不到的。”Stephen说着，温柔地合上书本，让它自己飞回到谁加上。

Tony模仿着合成音说道，“错。一切皆可以有科学解释。那正是有趣之处。”

Stephen看着他仿佛他刚刚说了些特别机智的话。或者说特别迷人？那眼神让Tony觉得燥热，他拽着自己的衬衫领子，咕哝着什么 ** **老房子没有空调**** 就是不好什么的——若他因对方的凝视而困扰，他的知觉就会变得迟钝。

然而Stephen向他走来，用有些僵硬的手指伸向那长矛。一个绚烂的世界在此展开，他费心用尽可能详尽的语言描述各种细节，用的都是Tony惯常会用的语言： ** **数字**** 、美妙的数字，魔法与现实之间的那条分界。

他毫不介意。不介意披上铠甲，奔赴前线，在恶魔手中流尽鲜血，只为望见长夜深处阶梯尽头那个传送法阵显现。Stephen该死的不会做饭，而用魔法变出来的食物又 ** **见鬼的**** 难以下咽——于是Tony买来吃的，Stephen则坐在沙发上讲述着，手指在书本间穿梭，解释着宇宙的尽头和边缘。

啊不，那一点儿都不坏。

##  ****Part 6** **

“你真可笑。”Stephen说。

“或者说是天才。”

“或者说是蠢蛋。无论如何这结构都没法稳定平衡的。”

“但那就是有趣之处啊，”Tony叨叨，“如果那管用，那我就是把新元素添进元素周期表的人，没错，是我哦；如果不管用，那我就在自家车库里办一个七月末派对。双赢！”

“我确定你的左脑（cognitive part of your brain）是被炸飞了吧。”

“啊，确实如此，但那不就让我变成超级英雄的东西吗。”Tony说道，而Stephen回以一个优雅的白眼。

他有点惊讶，在他提出要散步的建议而Stephen居然没说那是浪费时间的时候。而令Tony彻底震惊的是某人，确实，有辆车。一辆破丰田老爷车，但好歹还是辆车。Tony没问为何博士学位没让他买辆兰博基尼，鉴于某人手指上的长长的伤痕已经够明显了。

他感觉自己反应堆底下的疤痕增生有点痒，而这认识慢慢地攀上心头。这确实是硬币的正反面啊。

距离Tony坐在公园长椅上吞下一大口纽约热狗已经过去了好一会儿。而Stephen对此看上去甚是怡然自得。好吧，让节食滚吧，随便了。

“内布拉斯加，嗯哼？”

“严格说来我出生在费城。”Stephen说，“我不知道我的出身背景还有任何意义。”

“那会从任何角度上让你看起来更像个人。”Tony耸耸肩。

Stephen真实笑出声，“我还不是个人了？”

“我上周才看着你耍着柔术把小美人鱼丢进了异次元，所以呃，是的，我要看看你交的社保。”

Stephen比了个手势，差不多像是要伸手穿过他们之间的什么障碍然后把Tony的肩膀攫住；但他很快又夸张地放下手，放回到膝盖上摩挲着自己牛仔裤上的污渍。“噢，与时俱进吧。魔法已经是老古董了。”

“我是与时俱进的那个！”Tony听上去绝对不是在给自己辩护，“我是说，如果我做了背景调查，会不会发现可疑的Stephen Strange十年前横空出世？还是说你真的姓Strange？”

“我不是外星人，”Stephen低吟道，“我想不是。”

“好吧，我也不是完全能相信我自己。”

“这点我同意。”

Tony挑衅地看了对方一眼，好像是说 ** **我自己可以这么讲，你不能这么说我**** 。但Strange只是把餐巾纸揉成一团径直丢进了垃圾箱。他肯定用了魔法才投这么准。

“我没必要跑这儿来，”Tony抱着胳膊说，“我能办到所有事，字面意义上说， ** **来共进午餐吧**** ——哦是的，五美元一份的压缩肉什么的——”

“你就是喜欢刨根问底，是吧？也许看着你纠结挣扎会很有趣呢，Stark先生。”Stephen柔声说。

“不管你觉得你有多了解我——那你就错了。”Tony回击，扶了扶眼镜。“如果说有什么可以引以为傲的话，我首推我的情商水平。”他这么说着，但是脸上没绷住。Stephen闻言肩膀一耸，因为他笑得相当开怀。

他的指尖划过Tony的后颈，冰冷而温柔。

Tony脑中啪嗒一下断片了，当Stephen将一根枯枝从他头发上择开，他就这么痴痴看着。他看上去像是被定住了，被重构了，被催眠了，仿佛都失控了。Stephen抽回了手但鼻梁前倾，像一个咒语般吸引着Tony的眼睛。他是那样摄魂夺魄，令人着迷；Tony的心扉抽紧，等待着，全神贯注直至心绪平静。Stephen双唇微张，微风从他的刘海拂向眉毛，然后世界就在Tony脚下黯然失色，凝神屏息。 ** **老天啊**** ，他想——

孩子们在公园里奔跑嬉戏，划船的桨声混杂着山坡上瑜伽课的声音。而Stephen凝望着他，然后Tony的身体陷入了麻痹。

身体前倾，亲吻他是如此容易。那会有多诡异？也不怎么——不，不是那萤绿的眼睛。Stephen会去战斗，会开玩笑，但他还会倾听，他知道你为了信仰而拼搏抗争是怎样的经历，而这就是他致命的吸引人的地方。

但Stephen靠着椅背站起身来，舒展了下筋骨。“今天带去去看看香港的圣所吧。Wong自你给他那台斯塔克手机之后就一直念叨，让人快受不了了。”

Tony眨眨眼睛，停顿了一下好找回自己的方向感；就仿佛方才他们不是仅凭眼神交流就在在中央公园的长椅上来了一炮。他清了清嗓子说，

“除非你是想今晚和我吵一架。我已经放弃当超人了，Steve上周差点没把我的一条手臂折成两半。”

“我想他会为此感到过意不去的。”

“那我就用没断的那条手臂跟你赌他才不会。”

##  ****Part**** ** **8****

世界试图再次终结。

怎么说呢，也没有真的终结，但它确实努力尝试了。他们的盟友愈多，要面临敌人也愈多，他们的反击也得愈发努力。再次看到Hulk可以相当不错，他首当其冲扑向一群外星人。Cap在高声呼喊发令。红色的魔法光束沿着地面四散，不管怎样，肾上腺素都在随着良好的团队合作一路飙升。

一次相当猛烈的冲击让Tony一头甩向了混凝土里，他还有足够的时间用纳米战甲覆盖胸口来应对撞击，但他听到了熟悉的传送门旋转开启的声音，接着他就一下子出现在了草地上。

“哦，”Tony喘着气用手捂住胸口坐了起来，“谢了博士。”

Stephen立于地面，双臂舒展，在身前绘出护盾。他收放光带如同弯弓射箭，扭曲绘出另一个咒语捆住一只猛兽将它抛出了地球。他的头发凌乱，身上半是尘土和鲜血，各种碎片在面前落下，他的袖子撕裂散开。

“晚点儿再谢我！”他吼道，“有条穿着 ** **太空服**** 的 ** **丧门犬**** 歪曲了现实规律——要是再来一个尖叫说要屠城的幼稚外星人和我对打，我就把他们统统都关进镜面空间去然后让他们烂在那儿！”

Tony注视着他，上帝保佑，如果他一会儿没把自己的舌头伸进Stephen喉咙里头他真的会认真考虑控诉某人（芳心纵火犯啊哈哈哈）的！然后Stephen转过身来喊Tony重新站起来，Tony照做了，然后重塑好他的掌心炮朝着屋顶平台瞄准——那正传来一阵痛苦的叫声：“ ** **哦别别别别吃我，我还没看侏罗纪公园上映啊啊啊Stark先生答应了要带我去看的要是我死了梅姨一定会杀了我的喂！**** ”

闪电从天而降，然后他们知道战斗结束了。

 

##  ****Part**** ** **9****

“这是我见过最蠢的事情了。”

“啊哈哈——”Tony摆摆手指道，“休息区禁止传播负能量。”

Steve深深叹了口气，手肘撑在桌面上，脑袋埋在两臂中间，“那你怎么不去做spa？”

Tony从眼前举起一根黄瓜，然后径直透过Steve的面具仿佛看穿了他，“研究表明自家沙发能让大脑更有效地放松23%。”

“而且，”Thor笑道，也举起一根黄瓜,“这样更简单有趣啊。”

Tony举起拳头，不用看就知道Thor在捏着自己的指关节。Tony听到Steve叹了口气。他的脑袋在料理台上埋得更深了。

接着就是一阵熟悉的嗖嗖声——Tony都不用费心睁开眼，“嘿博士，欢迎加入。”

“Doctor Strange。”Steve打着招呼伸出了手。

Tony瞥到他们简短地握了握手。他看到Stephen穿着蠢兮兮的魔术表演服，天哪是真的丑，但太不公平了——他看起来依然火辣撩人。Tony想要看场马戏表演，然后这人就来了，仿佛准备了什么饕餮盛宴。Tony呼了口气靠回沙发垫子上。

“队长，有个……”Stephen顿了顿，环顾沙发问道，“这唱的是哪一出？”

“男性心灵的联结和净化（Male Soul Bonding and Cleansing）。”Thor和Tony异口同声。

“好吧。”Strange接着说下去，“呃，伦敦圣所今天早上被攻击了。我担心这只是个开始。”

“哦拜托，今天是休息日。”Tony把黄瓜吃掉然后翻了个身。“你就放松点，我相信你的小徒弟们已经控制了局面。”

“不幸的是，恶势力从不休假。”Steve说，这套陈词滥调让Thor和Tony摆出了作呕的表情。

“是什么袭击了圣所？”

“暗夜精灵。”Strange说着。这话引起了Thor 的警觉。“公平起见，我想我得警告你。”

“暗夜精灵？像指环王里那种？”Tony坐直身子问，“他们想要什么？”

“一件他们先祖的遗物，或者是那种——”Strange停顿了下望着他，“我都不知道该怎么让你严肃点——你又带着那鬼表情。”

“我生来就是这么玩世不恭。”Tony晃晃腿，“麻烦来点马蒂尼！”

Stephen叹了口气，变出来一瓶马蒂尼。Tony笑吟吟地看Steve仿佛见了鬼似的一坨屎般的表情。但老天，那这才是人生法则啊！

“我们应该多加留心。”Thor说，“谢谢你，巫师。”

“我会警告别人的。”Steve说，找了个借口离开了。Stephen点点头，准备好画个法阵离开。

“嘿，嘿，先别走。”Tony挥着手。“来嘛！我们正打算涂个指甲然后看看功夫小子呢！”

Strange眨眨眼，缓慢而悠长，好像在试图搞清楚Tony到底是在开玩笑呢还是不是。

“来吧！”Thor咧嘴大笑，一只胳膊圈住Tony的肩膀将他拉近，然后把下巴搁在他脑袋上，“别跟我说你的阳刚之气有这么弱啊。”Tony点了两下头。

Stephen的脸突然僵住了。他伸出手臂，手指屈伸，造出了传送门。

Thor皱了皱眉问，“那是功夫小子吗？”

Tony就着Thor的脸颊啃了一口，给了他友好的一巴掌，轻到对方大概根本没啥感觉。

他有他的预感（怀疑）。

##  ****Part**** ** **10****

Strange喜欢70年代老父亲风格的音乐，怎么说呢，随便吧。他们已就古典摇滚和爵士乐争论了不下上百万次，于是他们达成一致同意了轮流掌控收音机的使用权并称之为停战。有点音乐总好过没有；圣殿太大了，不放音乐就等于坐在一片死寂里头。

一次很棒的休憩。Tony已经盯着微型机器人太久了以致于他头痛已经蔓延到了肩上。然而，Stephen在一个无所事事的日子里邀请了他过来，然后他就发现了这个能治疗头痛的好办法。所以Tony不介意赖在沙发上，看着Stephen把手指放在鬓角，小小的橘色光点出现在他的视野。

“那么，然后发生了什么？”

“噢，我拖着我的装甲在雪地里走了两公里。”

Stephen皱眉道，“你没有先把它留在那儿？”

“ ** **留**** 在那儿？你傻吗？不，我找到了一个十岁小孩儿的车库然后偷了点他的装备用。”

“你的道德观就这么被打破了。”

“我认为那更像是一次轮盘赌。不过喂，我后来送了他大概价值几十万的垃圾吧，所以，起码给我点信任啊。”

“你真是不可思议。”Stephen说，那听起来就像是恭维。魔法的符号在Tony的前额翻飞着嗡嗡作响，他抬头看着Stephen，尽管对方正上下颠倒。他的面容突然扭曲，然后他闭上了眼睛，指尖贴着Tony的额角颤动，“天啊，到处都是你的紧张焦虑。”

“我该表现得惊讶点儿嘛？”Tony试着变换了几个表情，然后一记轻轻的爆栗落在他脑门上以示训斥。

“闭嘴。我要把这儿，整个车库都收拾好。”

“哎呀，谢啦。”

“你到底要不要治好头痛了？”Stephen在椅子里转了回来，脑海中那种不可思议的舒适感变成了疼痛感，令他瑟缩了一下。Tony正襟危坐，手放在两膝上有点无所适从。他努力保持静止，然后说道：“那一定有趣极了。医学与魔法理论的交融。”

“我曾在香港圣所找到一本关于神秘疗法的书，打那之后我迷上了它。”Stephen说。“严格说来这些与我曾经所被教导信奉的背道而驰；然而，”他抽回手指，而Tony小声咕哝，一束束泛着蓝紫色、幽灵般的东西出现在他额前，然后随着头痛一起消失殆尽。“我之前还做不到。”

“哇哦，”Tony呢喃着，用一只手摁了摁前额。他坐起来的时候动作太快，Stephen差点来不及倾斜身子回到原位。“那真是酷毙了。”

“魔法千变万化。而我只是蜻蜓点水，管中窥豹。”

“我认为你已经熟练掌握了。”Tony说。“过目不忘，类似这样。”他停下来轻快地拍了拍，“音乐，走起！”

Stephen聆听着。“Der Komissar，重制版。最初由Falco录制于1981年。”Stephen挪到沙发上做到了Tony身边。他跷起腿坐着（而Tony发现自己对这样随意的举动感到欣喜）。“坦白讲，我觉得你的特质相当有趣。”

“什么，你是说过时的螺栓螺帽（old fashioned nuts and bolts）吗？”

“你知道那远不止于此。我所做的一切不过是阅读一群千年之前的古人写在羊皮卷上的东西罢了。”Strange说，“你——你所看的超越于此。你重塑了书本。”

“哇Doc，要不是我了解，我真的会说你这是在奉承我。”Tony咧了咧嘴。

“我就是。只是你也用不着奉承。”Stephen打了个哈哈。Tony真的，真的十分想要拨弄垂在他眼睫之间的那绺头发玩儿。靠，说得跟真的一样。

Tony吞了吞口水；Stephen的视线沿着他喉结运动的轨迹落下。快速地，上，下。

“喔，那我总是需要奉承的。”Tony说。然而他没法赶走语调里调情的意味。

Stephen的嗓音如巧克力般黏腻美味而浓郁。“那你该对自己更自信点，Stark先生。”

Tony所要做的无非就是把头靠在他的肩上，装作漫不经心，然后他就能抬头望着Stephen，向他挑衅，向他 ** **乞求**** ——求他做点什么。Stephen的眼神凝滞。你能一刀切断这紧绷的弦——而Tony恰好擅于此道。

他不知道为什么自己想要搞定这个。一个富有的天才，有酷炫的车子和好看的账本，总会拥有 ** **一个**** ** **姑娘**** ——但从来不是 ** **这个**** ** **姑娘**** 。这姑娘漂亮，这姑娘双眼闪光，这姑娘有件拥有自我意识的斗篷，可那些糟糕的夜、丑陋的伤疤和世上的眼睛吓跑了她，每一次。

可Tony渴望这姑娘。渴望得天雷勾动地火，下流又糟糕（fucking bad）。（Tony你确定你管Stephen叫girl？？？你这样子我很不好打tag啊！）

Tony叹了口气，“你打算在本世纪结束前吻我，还是怎样？”

他能精确看见Stephen吸气的那一秒，锐利似刀。谢天谢地，Stephen将一条手臂撑在沙发边缘上，俯下身来，环绕着拥抱他，吻了他。不快也不慢，却意味深长，仿佛每一秒都操蛋地好得不得了。倘若Tony的呻吟饱含了痛苦和甜蜜的解脱，那么那就是他和上帝之间的事了。

他们在沙发上扭曲缠绕。Stephen眼光流转身陷其中，而Tony追随着，他的头倾向一侧然后扶住了沙发。Tony伸手抚上两腿间然后挤捏了一把，而对方细细的应声真是操蛋地令人满足。

Stephen的呼吸传向了他，一只手抚上Tony的脸颊稳住了他，随即便是某种有些肮脏下流的——背景音乐没有嘹亮到足够掩盖的——他们接吻的声响。

Strange退了回来，留下一丝黏腻——而Tony舔吮着自己的嘴唇，品尝到了绿茶的味道。

“噢——”Stephen喘息着，他的手捧着Tony的脸，在他放手之前时间已经过去地有点儿太久，“我很抱歉。”

“你说什么？”

Stephen的眉头紧紧皱成一团，额头聚起挫败的纹路，看起来呼吸艰难、迷惘混乱，“我不是故意的。”

及时止损。及时止损。及时止损。

“哦，好吧。”

“我很抱歉——”

“不那挺——好的。嗯唔。”

Stephen用手背堵着自己的嘴，迷乱失神地盯着Tony的脸，只看见一片虚无。他脖颈通红，呼吸错乱，拜托——

“Stephen。”Tony沙哑着，“你什么时候打算告诉我你到底看到了什么？”

冗长的沉默。Stephen随意地将手举到胸前，阿戈摩托之眼就躺在那儿。Tony等待着。

“最近一周我都没去看。”Stephen说着，声调低沉到Tony不得不屏息聆听。“从未有什么见不得人的。你从未泄露什么肮脏的秘密。”他顿了顿，吸引了Tony的目光。“我们是朋友。我没有说谎。”

“所以有什么大不了的？”

“我爱上了你。”Stephen脱口而出，然后迅速低语道，“哦不——”

仿佛有什么东西纷纷坠落下来，而Tony甚至没来得及反应过来。他只是在Stephen语无伦次的时候张开了嘴。“你——在每一条可能发生的时间线中，你从不脱逃。而每一次当你赴死，你总是在保护别人——Parker，Mantis（螳螂妹）， ** **我**** ——”Stephen顿了顿，然后回头望向斗篷翻飞之处，仿佛是在寻求鼓励。“然后我认识了那个与公众所知的花花公子截然不同的人。一个考虑全局比考虑他自己多得多的人。而那就是，在关键的时刻，让我能轻易就为你而舍弃自己的原因。”

Tony用了相当久的时间来思考这话。通常他一直都会思考很多事情，然而现在他眯着眼，而Stephen的脸趋近石化——他快要绷不住了，壁垒在坍缩，于是Tony当机立断。

他一拳打在Stephen胳膊上，令对方猛得退缩。

“啊喂！”

“这不公平！”Tony叫道。

“啊——什么？”

“你花了几万年来了解我——而我就跟你相处了那么个把月，”Tony吼道，感觉自己脚趾头都烧了起来。“你说的那些时间线我一个都不知道。你甚至到不肯给我个机会，爱上你。”

Stephen看上去彻头彻尾的不知所措了。

“你——说真的？”

“我只好每时每刻都在跟你调情！混蛋！”

“你每时每刻都在和 ** **每个人**** 调情！”

“好吧，那你也不能那么说！”

Stephen露出一个完全不信的笑容。这回他没有退缩——当Tony转过身来握住他如同覆着摩斯电码的、伤痕累累的双手。

“跟我出去吧。”Stephen柔声道，如释重负。

“终于。”Tony舒了一口气。

##  ****Part**** ** **11****

地球是浩瀚空间里一颗渺小而微不足道的行星，是不可思议的宇宙中的沧海一粟。在更辽阔宏达的架构中，它更加无足轻重，与其他任何技术进步的社会都不可同日而语——

那就是为什么，托上帝的福，他们还得特么的继续干——

“靠！”Tony把一个外星人碎成齑粉蒸发，接着不停翻滚着就为了防止脖子被长矛刺穿，“这真是特么的瞎扯淡！”

他看着T’Challa捡起一根路标然后用它拍扁了一只巨兽。“Stark，他们被你衣服上发的光引过来了。”

Tony咬到了舌头—— ** **少废话**** （no shit sherlock）——

“我剩余的能量不够了，”Tony哼道，一脚踢上一个臭虫，然后绿色的汁液四溅开来。“啊，我理想的周六夜可不是这样的。”

“也许你该先搞定这个Tony。”

“闭嘴Nat。”Tony凶她。“Friday，能量降至50%。”

Steve和 T’Challa跟忍者似的跑动着，把他们隔成片群，而Tony负责对付该死的蜂群。这里有太多的普通群众因而无法使用远程武器攻击，他转移掉的力量越多，攻击效果就越好。

“ ** **Vision，灭掉那些路灯。”**** Steve说。 ** **“把城里的灯熄灭。”****

“别啊！”Tony不满地说，“它们会全冲我来的！”

****“它们已经冲你去了，所以哪还有什么关系啊？”** **

他侧身飞过街道。大约有十五到二十几个这样的东西，Tony得把它们一个个踢出去还得当心不要引起着火导致吸引来更多这种东西。当有什么尖利的东西戳进他身体时他咕哝了一声，手上聚起剑刃砍掉了它的头，扯碎了它的利齿挡住了另一击。

但是它们消失了。

Tony眨了眨眼。

Sam欢快地说， ** **“哦看哪，公主来救穿着亮闪闪铠甲的骑士啦！”****

空气中顿时充满了欢笑声，Tony对此充耳不闻。他绝不会大声讲出来的，但是去他的，Tony真的很高兴他看到了Stephen。不是说Tony觉得团队不可靠，他就是觉得知道Stephen总会在那儿当他的后盾支持着他的感觉真是太tm棒了。“见到你真tm高兴！”

“你们都搞错了。”Stephen说。他的手臂挥舞出闪烁的符文。“你得给它们更多的光。”

“呃，什么？”

Stephen手中有什么在飞旋，突然一个太阳出现了，如此耀眼令Tony要闪瞎了。当他再次睁眼的时候，蜂群就只剩下了方才的一半。Steve和 T’Challa站在道路尽头目瞪口呆。Vision降落在屋顶上。

“它们叫做Cyzus，”Stephen说。“它们是夜行生物，太阳会杀掉它们。”

Tony转回身子，让耳中的嗡鸣安静下来。

****“刚刚发生了什么？”** **

“假卟啉症（Pseudoporphyria）。”Tony喃喃道。

“没错。”

“那些飞蛾怎么回事？”

“不是光，而是声音。”Stephen将手掌摁在反应堆上，Tony收起面甲好让自己看着他。“它们只能听到低段声波。”

“天哪伙计们，我的巫师男友真特么聪明啊。”

****“难道他不是宇宙最高级的法师？”** **

“和我的私人魔法师。”Tony环住对方的肩膀，对投来的目光报以一个咧嘴大笑，而对方的手指迅速缠上了他的腰，覆住了他身侧的伤口，然后Tony了解到了魔法治愈伤口是什么感觉。

Tony舔了舔嘴巴说，“队长，我对你的想法有个建议。”

****“我该担心这个吗？”** **

Stephen歪过来接过了Tony 的话头，“很可能。”

 

之后他们出门去吃了寿司。之所以如此，一部分是因为Natasha说那家店上周新开，但大部分还是为了把那些大虫子丢进了那家店里的事而表示歉意。

 

 

##  ****Part**** ** **12****

一只手沿着那道伤痕摩挲。那是一个完美的圆，有些丑陋又有些酷，就横亘在Thanos带给他的伤口之下。“我还没弄清要怎样抚平伤疤。”Stephen 喃喃道，“还是得靠传统医学手段。”

Tony耸耸肩，让自己尽量避免挤得太过去因为他真的觉得太舒服了，“要是我开口要求，Shuri大概会帮我这个忙。”

“你可以。”Stephen将手安在Tony的左肋下方。他的手掌宽阔，但不至于强到伤人，Tony还挺喜欢的。他扭动着身体将脑袋蹭在Stephen下巴上，“为什么，因为这样子不好看吗？”“闭嘴吧，”Stephen哼声道，“我只是说你可以有个选择。”

“嗯，我想我其实和你没什么不同。”Tony捉住对方的手捏了一下，“这是个提醒。”Stephen没有回应，而Tony也不想费心打破这沉默。房间稍许有些凉，纽约的这个秋天来得比预期的要早，这样倒也不坏。这周过得简直是地狱但整个月总体说来还不错。有太多东西要去研究，有好多朋友变成了家人，如此短暂的人生却有太多事情要去做。

Tony想这一回他大概是做对了。他的床头散落着各种关于人类变形易容的魔法书，他有一整个架子的致力于在厨房泡茶的食谱，并且如果Tony允许自己感到骄傲的话，他现在是圣殿的咖啡制作师了。

他们还在适应着。Stephen不想过多曝光在公众视野和人们扯上关系；Tony几乎不想讨论青蛙王子和宇宙大锅（万物之鼎就摆脱不了锅这个称号吗）。但那统统没关系。他们试着在周三做饭，Stephen会在周一悲惨例会结束后和他共进午餐，当Tony手头有东西要修他们就一起看TED讲演。从各方面而言，他们都如此不同，天差地别。

嘴唇轻轻吻过额角，“你在想什么？”

“如果我说是‘你’，那就真的真的太俗不可耐了，所以我才不会说。”

“哦，那你可就错过了一件好事。”

Stephen深吻着他的脸颊，然后像是透不过气来似的呼吸。Tony感觉脚趾头又在鞋子里蜷缩了起来，将头转过来一些。Stephen的胡子刮蹭过他的耳垂，“我拜访了一下阿斯加德。”Stephen说。

“什么，你都没告诉我。”Tony任Stephen亲吻着他，直到他停下来问，“Thor怎么样？我们都很想念在总部的日子。”

“他很忙。”Stephen继续吻他，带着些许疲惫但一点都不坏。Tony绝不信巫师有可能给出个糟糕的吻。“他是个好国王。”

“那我一点都不意外。”Tony说，“但我还是要吼他一顿！因为上周他都没来解决那些虫子的事儿！”

Stephen叹了口气，“我们现在就不能别提这个吗，我至今都还能在头发里发现绿色的黏液。”

“唔，让我看看。”Tony将手指插进Stephen的发间，然后对方就紧握住他的手然后将他轻轻拽了过来。他爱那花白斑驳的发色，那诉说着他们已不再年轻如昔，然而再没有什么能如同爱情一般不怕衰老，来得永远为时不迟。Stephen倾了倾脑袋，然后Tony亲了亲他的颈侧。

“不要，别啊！”

Stephen的手在抚上Tony的脊椎关节突起时放了一个闪光；Tony一个激灵，一股震颤沿着背部顺流而下，令他头发直竖。“苍天啊！说好床上不许用魔法的，混蛋！”“那是你不知道那有多有趣。”Stephen裹住他的身体然后跟他一起翻了过来。将Tony摁进床里头然后低头笑着看他。该死的垂在眼睛中间的那撮头毛！当Stephen再次试图吻他的时候Tony别过了头，“是要我把规定打印出来贴在墙上吗！我们可以走幼稚园风格，犯规三次我就罢工，五次我就给你的冰棍儿（popsicle stick，你懂的嗯哼）亮红灯！Friday，帮我写下来——”

“那我也要加一条。床上不许跟Friday讲话。”

“你是在要求我做不可能的事！”

“我觉得这个交易相当公平了。”

对方的手指把他的衬衫一直撩拨到了锁骨上面；但Stephen不再吻他了，那真是 ** **太太太太**** 令人失落了——于是Tony屈服（于对方的淫威）了。“好吧，好吧。”这样Stephen才把舌头伸进了他的嘴里，贴着他的牙齿吻过。那吻缓慢而深沉，实在棒得不行。Tony用手指攥住Stephen的衬衣后领以抓住些什么用来支撑自己。结果衬衫在他手下消失了，Tony打了个冷颤。衬衫在屋子里整齐叠好了。

“ ** **你！**** ”

Stephen笑得太厉害以至于差点没法继续吻他。“抱歉，亲爱的。这是最后一次，我保证！”Tony勾住他的脖子，狠狠说：“Friday，提醒我明天明天踢Stephen的屁股！”Stephen彻底大笑了起来，额头撞到了Tony的胸口。Tony也笑了，拍了拍Stephen的屁股。

不远处，传来贴心管家的声音，“没问题，boss。”随后，为他们的夜晚带上了门。


End file.
